The NN/LM MCR has eight outcomes that our activities will address in 2016-2021. By addressing these outcomes the NN/LM MCR will address the goals-mission of the NN/LM. Outcome 1. Network members work with healthcare providers to increase shared decision making due to access to evidence, information, and knowledge seeking skills. Outcome 2. Information therapy is reimbursed by payers. Outcome 3. Network members have adopted effective practices promoted by the NN/LM MCR. Outcome 4. Participants in NN/LM MCR programs are aware of appropriate resources and have the skills to use them. Outcome 5. Underserved populations in the MidContinental Region, who are ready, benefit from NN/LM MCR programs. Outcome 6. Healthcare providers and the public engaged with NN/LM MCR experience significant increase to health information access. Outcome 7. The reach of the NN/LM MCR is extended as a result of work with organizations and Network members. Outcome 8. Recipients are better informed about best tools and methods for describing the healthcare ecosystem identified and disseminated as a result of NN/LM MCR contributions and collaborations.